ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
CS1 Ep1
The halls of the museum were empty, the doors shut and locked, the guards on patrol. No one was getting in, or out. Yet someone had gotten in, a silent alarm had been triggered and alerted Mr. Johnson, the owner of the museum. With two armed guards by his side, he walked quickly towards the site of the triggered alarm. When he arrived, he found a guard standing tall, mouth drooping opened, and a gun hanging loosely from his hand. "What on earth happened?" Mr. Johnson commanded. But the guard did not reply, instead he stood quite still, gazing into thin air. Mr. Johnson walked up closer to the dazed guard, and looked into his eyes. The guard's pupils had turned pink. Mr. Johnson took a step back, and without turning to his body guards, he spoke. "She's here." In another part of the museum, a figure walked through the long corridors, the blue heels of her black boots tapping loudly on the metallic floor. She walked at a fast pace, right up to a door at which she stopped, turned and raised her grey skinned hand so that it was pointed towards the door. From her hand, pink static like light appeared and shot into the control panel next to the door. The panel exploded and the blast door slid open, revealing a small room. In the middle of the room stood a pedestal, with a red diamond lying on its' surface. The girl walked up to the diamond and examined it carefully. As she moved closer, another alarm was triggered, this one aloud. Quickly she turned and approached a console in the side of the wall, activated it and switched off the alarm. She then proceeded to type rapidly onto the keyboard implanted in the wall underneath the screen. The alarm had been active for too long though, and a message had been sent to Titans Tower to alert them of the break in. The siren in Titans Tower sounded, and the Titans gathered in the lounge room. "Cyborg, what's happening," Robin, leader of the Teen Titans asked. "There has been a break in at the Jump City Museum," Cyborg, the half-human, half-machine responded. "The silent alarm was activated four minutes ago, and the audible one just now." "Alright Titans, move out!" Robin ordered, until Cyborg interrupted. "Wait!" the Titans stopped at Cyborg's word "There is a nother signal coming through, someone has hacked the radio link." Back in the museum, the girl was still typing away at the console, its' screen displaying a meter reading TERMINAL ACCESS ACHIEVED, SIGNAL ALTERING. "What do you mean?" Starfire, the Tamaranean asked back at the tower. "Someone else inside the museum has accessed the radio terminal, and is sending through a masked message," Cyborg said, typing away as fast as he could. "I should be able to read the message by folding back the radio signal and boosting the relay waves." Cyborg continued typing, until the message appeared on the screen. Starfire read it out loud. "Need a little luck?" She said confused. "What could that mean?" "Jinx," Robin said smiling. Back at the museum, Jinx stopped typing on the console, turned and walked out of the room into the corridor. She looked into a security camera on the roof and winked. The videos the security camera was recording were currently being replayed in the T-Ship, whilst it flew towards the museum. Starfire laughed at Jinx's wink. Jinx continued walking down the corridor, followed closely by Mr. Johnson and his body guards. As Jinx reached a dead end, the bodyguards came running around the corner, pointed their guns at Jinx, locked them and stood stationary. Mr. Johnson followed the around the corner power walking. "Jinx," he started. "How nice of you to join us," Mr. Johnson said smiling. Cyborg flew the T-Ship right above the museum, and let it hover. "Which part of the museum is Jinx in?" Beast Boy asked. "You're the one watching the footage from the security cameras, you tell us," Raven yelled back. "I dunno," Beast Boy said peering at the screen. "There are heaps of lights were she is." "Wow Beast Boy, really insightful," Raven mocked. "Do you mind if I write that down?" Beast Boy swore under is breath and continued watching the scene unfolding in the museum, and listening the Jinx and Mr. Johnson's conversation. "What is it you want?" Mr. Johnson asked. "I needed to see what was in your vault," Jinx spoke back cheekily. "I needed to see what he was after." "What are you talking about?" Mr. Johnson said angrily. "He is supposed to be in jail!" "So am I Mr. Johnson, yet here I stand," Jinx replied. "Wait until she runs," Mr. Johnson ordered his guards. "Then make it look like an execution." Jinx looked at the watch on her wrist. "Seven four three, five two nine," Jinx said loudly. "And we could use a lift." Beast Boy looked up from the screen and yelled over to Robin. "Those numbers, what were they?" "Coordinates!" Robin yelled back excitedly. "She is on the north-east side of the building!" Cyborg pulled the ship over towards the side of the museum Jinx was in and hovered over the top. Beast Boy continued watching the screen. "Like I said before you put me in jail Johnson," Jinx said smiling. "You really need to install Category 5 Energy Shields." With that, a buzzing sound was heard, and a yellow blur came vibrating through the wall, out of which an arm appeared and grabbed Jinx, who was pulled through the wall with the blur. "Cyborg! Down there!" Robin yelled, as Jinx and Kid Flash appeared on the ground outside of the museum. Cyborg landed the T-Ship and opened up the cargo bay hatch, which lowered into a ramp. Jinx and Kid Flash ran up the ramp as a black car sped out onto the street. Jinx ran up to Cyborg's shoulder and yelled out to him. "Follow that car!" Jinx yelled over the huming of the engines. Cyborg jumped into action and the T-Ship took off, flying through the streets after the car. The streets were fairly busy, and the car swurved in and out of the trafic, the T-Ship hovering over them. "What is so important about the car?" Cyborg asked. "I'm pretty sure Mr. Johnson is in there, the owner of the museum," Jinx added. Just as the T-Ship caught up to the car, they had passed into the city centre, and the wingspan of the ship was too wide to get through without crashing into the sky rise buildings. "We can't get through here!" Cyborg yelled, pulling back and letting the black car drive off. "I'll catch him!" Kid Flash said enthusiastically. "Alright then, Cyborg, lower the ramp!" Robin ordered. Cyborg pulled a lever and the ramp began to descend. "Star, Beast Boy, we can help," said Raven, following Kid Flash to the ramp. "Follow me!" Kid Flash yelled, jumping out of the T-Ship. Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy followed, flying out. Starfire caught Kid Flash and carried him to the ground, where he sped off in a yellow blur. Starfire then joined Raven and Beast Boy who were continuing the chase from the air. The black car swurved in and out of passing traffic, while Kid Flash ran right over the top of it. "Starfire!" Raven yelled. "Help me flatten the tires!" Starfire nodded as her eyes began to glow green, then her hands followed in suit, until balls of energy had formed in both hands. Raven's fingers had black magic circling around them, and she thrusted her hands forwards, creating black streaks of magic which flew down to the car's tires, popping one of them. Starfire threw her starbolts down onto the car, causing it to flip out of control across the road. It landed on its wheels when it stopped rolling, and continued to speed down the street. Meanwhile Kid Flash was running up alongside the car, and he opened one of the doors. "You know, it's kinda stupid trying to run away from the fastest boy alive," Kid Flash mocked. Mr. Johnson pulled out a hand gun, and shot at Kid Flash, who dodged the bullets, jumped into the car, grabbed Johnson and pulled him out the other side of the car. As Kid Flash pulled Mr. Johnson up onto the pavement, the bodyguard driving the car skidded to a hault, jumped out, and pulled out a gun. "A gun? Does anyone understand the term fastest boy alive?" Kid Flash said, standing with his arms crossed. The guard fired the gun, and the bullet travelled through the air to Kid Flash, who had started vibrating in his position, until he became a blur. The bullet hit his chest, but passed straight through him not hurting him at all. The guard stepped back in shock. "I am so fast, that I can vibrate the particles of my body so that I can pass through anything, or anything pass through me. Can you do that?" Kid Flash sarcastically asked. He then ran up to the guard in a blur, and hit him across the face twice. The guard now laid in the gutter. Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire landed next to Kid Flash. "Wow," Beast Boy said. "He looks really guttered!" Beast Boy laughed whilst Raven smacked him across the face. When Starfire finished laughing, she floated towards Kid Flash. "Who is this?" Starfire asked. "His name is Mr. Johnson," Kid Flash said with his arms crossed. "We've had a few run ins with him over the months. I'll explain everything once we get back to the Tower." !MORE TO BE ADDED! Category:The Common Series Project